The present disclosure relates generally to operations performed and equipment utilized in conjunction with a subterranean well and, in an embodiment described herein, more particularly provides for position indication in multiplexed downhole well tools.
It is useful to be able to selectively actuate well tools in a subterranean well. For example, production flow from each of multiple zones of a reservoir can be individually regulated by using a remotely controllable choke for each respective zone. The chokes can be interconnected in a production tubing string so that, by varying the setting of each choke, the proportion of production flow entering the tubing string from each zone can be maintained or adjusted as desired.
It is also useful to be able determine a configuration of an actuated well tool. For example, the setting of a choke should be known, so that the flow through the choke can be determined and adjusted as appropriate.
Therefore, it will be appreciated that advancements in the art of remotely actuating downhole well tools and indicating position of those tools are needed. Such advancements would preferably reduce the number of lines, wires, etc. installed, and would preferably reduce or eliminate the need for downhole electronics.